Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abrasion-resistant coating material and use thereof.
Description of the Related Art
To prevent dams from abrasion caused by high speed water jet, organic composite materials are often coated on the surface of concrete used to make the dams. However, the organic composite materials, for example, epoxy mortar, often exhibit poor weather resistance, and tend to age, crack, warp, delaminate, and powder. Polyurea is a novel anti-abrasion eco-friendly material with excellent weather resistance, but it is expensive, and isocyanate, an essential component thereof, tends to react with water on the surface to produce blisters, which degrades the properties of the coating.